The present invention herein relates to a construction field, and more particularly, to a ground reinforcement structure and a construction method thereof.
A ground reinforcement structure is installed to increase stiffness of a ground (e.g., a slope, a tunnel, a temporary facility for retaining soil, etc.). The ground reinforcement structure is installed through a process of drilling the ground with a diameter of about 110 mm and inserting a ground reinforcing material into a drilled portion.
A typical ground reinforcement structure is formed by inserting a steel pipe, a steel bar, and a rebar into the drilled portion and filling grout into the drilled portion. However, the above-described process is difficult to be applied to the ground formed by a sandy soil layer having a weak surface layer.
First, when the ground reinforcement structure inserted into and fixed to the weak sandy soil layer is installed, the ground may be deformed to lose settling force.
Especially, when the grout is filled, the weak sandy soil layer is collapsed to lose fixing force.
Furthermore, since while the diameter of the drilled hole, which is about 110 mm, is wide, but a diameter of an anchor body including a steel pipe, a steel bar, and a rebar is narrow, the settling force is weak, and the drilled hole is easily collapsed.